Without You
by Paula Granger
Summary: Songfic inspirada na música Without You. Harry finalmente se dá conta de seus sentimentos por Gina...


**_Without You...  
_**  
_No I can't forget this evening_

(não, não posso esquecer esta noite)

_Or your face as you were leaving_

(ou seu rosto enquanto você partia)

_But I guess that's just the way the story goes_

(mas acho que é assim que são as coisas)

_You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows, yes it shows._

(você sempre sorri, mas em seus olhos a dor se mostra, sim, ela se mostra)

Harry nunca em sua vida esquecerá aquela noite. Ele sabia que estavam numa guerra contra Voldemort e aquele não era o momento propício para aquilo, mas ele iria pedi-la em namoro. Sim iria, pois a amava e não queria passar mais um momento sequer longe dela.

- Gina?- perguntou pela jovem entrando na casa para a qual ela tinha se mudado a dois anos, desde a formatura.

Ela não respondeu... Ele procurou nos cômodos da casa até chegar ao quarto dela.

- Gina, você está aí?

- Harry?- ele pode ouvir em um tom bem fraco.

Harry se preocupou e entrou de vez no quarto. O menino viu que estava tudo bagunçado e no chão estava Gina, sangrando.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou ele indo em direção a menina tentando socorrê- la.

- Comensais da morte... Vieram porque souberam que eu lutava com você...

- Gina, voc está sangrando muito... Mas por que eles te feriram assim e não usaram um feitiço?- perguntou tentando organizar as coisas em sua mente enquanto tentava socorrê-la.

- Lúcio Malfoy estava com eles e fez isso para que eu sofresse mais. Mas fico feliz que você tenha vindo- a voz dela agora estava num fio.

Ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Não se mexa, vou chamar alguém.

- Não Harry, eu não vou resistir, você sabe...- ela tinha que se esforçar cada vez mais para falar.

- Não diga isso por favor. Você vai resistir firme, você vai ver- Harry tentava convencer a ela e a si mesmo.

- Ah Harry... Eu te amo, não se esqueça disso– Gina tinha que dizer, tinha que demonstrar o que sentia pelo menino, fazer uma coisa que antes não tivera coragem de fazer.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto dele.

- Eu também te amo Gina!- ele disse tirando algo do bolso- Está vendo este anel? Eu ia dá-lo a você hoje se você aceitasse namorar comigo.

Como Gina gostou de ouvir aquilo. Era simplesmente o que ela desejava ouvir durante os últimos nove anos. Ela deu um sorriso.

- Então me deixa ter algo para te dar de lembrança... Me beija?- o que ela pediu não passou de um sussurro.

Ele fechou os olhos e fez o que ela pediu num impulso. Ao se afastar viu um corpo imóvel a sua frente com um sorriso no rosto. Ele a abraçou chorando.

- Acho que você me daria um sim...- disse ele entre os soluços colocando o anel no dedo dela.  
  
_No I can't forget tomorrow  
  
_(Não, não posso esquecer o amanhã)

_When I think about my sorrow_

(quando eu pensar na minha tristeza)

_When I had you, girl_

(quando eu a tinha menina)

_But then I let you go_

(mas deixei você partir)  
  
No enterro de Gina, Harry estava se sentindo extremamente culpado pelo que ocorrera. Durante nove anos ela o amou e ele só fora sentir o mesmo agora, que era tarde demais. Se ele tivesse sentido isso antes, se é que ele não sentia e nunca percebeu, talvez tudo tivesse sido diferente...

Os Weasley ficaram sabendo de toda a história e foram falar com Harry que não se conformava em ver Gina imóvel num caixão, só agora ele percebera realmente a gravidade da coisa: ela não voltaria. O sr. Weasley disse a ele que não era sua culpa, que ninguém achava isso. Harry agradeceu mas aquilo não faria sua dor passar. Antes de abaixarem o caixão, Carlinhos falou algumas palavras sobre a "caçulinha dos Weasley" ou "a pequena Gina" como ele gostava de chamá-la. A cada palavra que ele pronunciava, o coração de Harry ficava mais e mais apertado.

Um pouco depois, Harry pôde ouvir uma conversa entre Hermione e Ron, que tinham se casado recentemente:

- Ah, Mione, eu me sinto tão tolo por não ter percebido o quanto minha irmã amava o Harry. Eu pensava que era uma quedinha ou algo assim, mas não que ela o amava tão profundamente por todos esses anos... E eu acho que o Harry já sentia algo por ela porque sempre que ele falava dela, desde que nos formamos, era de um jeito diferente, parecia que ele tinha um brilho no olhar... E o cabeça dura aqui não disse ou fez nada. Se eu tivesse feito, talvez tudo pudesse ser diferente...

- Gina e eu nos tornamos grandes amigas depois da formatura dela. Nós éramos confidentes e ela me dizia quase todo dia alguma coisa sobre o Harry. E por mais que ele só a visse como amiga, ela dizia que o amava e o amaria para sempre... Por um lado, eu fico feliz por Harry ter finalmente sentido algo por ela, assim ela pôde se sentir correspondida pelo menos uma vez... Mas se era para ser assim. Nós não podemos ficar pensando se seria diferente se...

Harry não agüentaria ouvir mais uma palavra daquela conversa, estava sendo muito doloroso para ele.  
  
_And now it's only fair that I_

(e agora é apenas justo que eu)

_Should let you know_

(deveria fazê-la saber)

_What you should know_

(o que você deveria saber)

Harry foi até onde Gina havia sido enterrada e disse tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta:

- Gina, me desculpe por eu não ter percebido o quanto você era importante para mim antes. Eu te amo Virgínia Weasley. E eu juro que irei me vingar de Voldemort e daqueles comensais idiotas com o resto de minhas forças, por você e por mim, afinal, eles tiraram junto a você um pedaço de mim, do meu coração, da minha alma. E quando isso tudo acabar, eu vou ter minha felicidade de volta porque eu vou estar junto de você, para sempre, para sempre Virgínia. Porque eu te amo, meu amor, e não vou conseguir viver sem você...

_I can't live_

(eu não posso viver)

_If living is without you_

_(se a vida for sem você)_

_I can't live_

(eu não posso viver)

_I can't give anymore_

(eu não posso mais continuar)

_N/A: eu escrevi essa song há um ano atrás e desde então tenho vontade de escrever uma fanfic com essa estória. Eu já a tenho praticamente toda bolada e assim que eu começar a escrever eu a coloco no site. Bjinhus._


End file.
